twos_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Triplets
Connie, Cassie, and Callie Taylor, sometimes billed as The Taylor triplets, are fictional identical triplet sisters, who appeared in the series Three's Company book episode of the series created by All About Us creator Maryam Wells. The Triplets *'Connie Taylor' - Connie is the elder triplet with the Blue "C" necklace. Lisa is boy-crazy, a shopaholic, slightly conceited, and a fashion fanatic. She always knows the latest trends and always makes sure she looks good. She was a talented artist and is also very interested in fashion, as shown through her unique sense of style. She goes through many boys in the show, and she cares deeply about fashion and designer paraphernalia. She greatly resembles her mother, Sharon. Lisa sometimes comes across as rude but is always there for her sisters. She is aspiring fashion designer. She is portrayed by Mandy Maynard. *'Cassie Taylor' - Cassie is the middle triplet with the Silver "C" necklace. She is the most intelligent, responsible and practical of the girls; she is serious, worries a lot and loves sports. She likes reading a good book along with being outdoors. Katie, one of Brandy's friends, is her rival. She is an aspiring journalist. She is portrayed by Missy Maynard. *'Callie Taylor' - Callie is the younger triplet with the Pink "C" necklace. Despite her clumsiness when it comes to other things, Callie excels in athletics, particularly in soccer, her favorite sport. She is funny and is always there for her friends. Though she is somewhat of a tomboy compared to Lisa and Cassie, Callie is just as eager when it comes to fashion and boys. Mona, one of Brandy's friends, is Callie's rival. She is portrayed by Erin Maynard. They both are equally popular. They're described as having shoulder-length, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a California tan. Three's Company In Three's Company, Lisa, Jessie, and Morgan move to Newport Beach, California, after their parents' divorce. The sisters and their mother move on the same block as Nathan and Tess Healy. In Home for the Holidays, Lisa and Jessie are seen asking Jenny about college and are surprised when she tells them how difficult it is. Jessie later sees Jenny in her old bedroom crying. Notes *They are related to the Healy twins. The triplets' mother and the Healy twins' father are siblings. *The girls love wearing denim jackets. *All three lost their virginities in high school. *Lisa and Jessie's relationship is similar to the relationship of Two's Company twins, Megan and Jenny. *Lisa's relationship with Morgan is similar to the friendship between Megan Healy and Stacie Cooper. *Jessie has a close relationship with Morgan, much similar to Jenny Healy's friendship with Stacie Cooper. *All three have special talents **Lisa is a aspiring fashion designer **Jessie is a aspiring journalist **Morgan is a aspiring dancer *Their parents are divorced. *All three have different personalities. **Lisa is a sassy and stylish **Jessie is the smart and sensible **Morgan is a shy and sweet *All three were in three different school clubs. **Lisa is a cheerleader. **Jessie is on the school newspaper. **Morgan is in the dance club.